The Twin
by General Unknown
Summary: Bella had a twin, that she never told anyone about, yet told everything too. Including the Cullen Secret. What happens when the almost graduated Bella hears of the death of her family, and then gets a call from said dead sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes another idea!!!!!**

* * *

It was a normal day for Isabella Swan. She had woken up in the arms of her beloved, stared at him as she ate, and bantered back and forth while, once again, wondering if the whole thing was real. Currently it was a couple hours before Charlie would get home, and she and Edward were lying on her bed, talking. She and he had been arguing back and forth about the next step in their relationship. Edward just couldn't understand why she wouldn't say yes to him, and she couldn't really explain it to him. Instead of getting mad and demanding an answer, he resorted to tickling her. She was pleading and had tears streaming down her face, but he would not stop. Finally, or so Bella thought, a phone rang.

Edward stopped, and looked confused for a moment. "Unless you changed your ringer, that isn't your phone." He said to her questioning look.

Bella looked around for a second, and then recognized the tune immediately. With a scream she threw herself at her desk, ignoring a frantic looking Edward, and hurriedly pulled out a phone he had never seen before. Sure he had been in her stuff before, but he had never seen that.

"Hello!?!" Bella asked almost desperately into the phone.

Due to Edwards's vampire hearing, he heard both parts of the conversation.

"Izzy-Bells?" A female voice answered. Form her tone she sounded sad, and heartbroken. She actually sounded a lot like Bella's voice to him.

Bella didn't answer, but let loose a single piercing scream, that had Edward actually covering her ears. Chuckling could be heard from the phone when she finally quieted.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!!" Bella yelled into the phone. The smile and her face reminded Edward of the smile she always wears when she looked at him. To say that he wasn't jealous would have been lying.

"Easy Bells." The voice said.

"Bella-Bear!" Bella screamed again. Edward gave her a weird look.

"Bells calm down. Do you remember what this phone is for?" The voice replied again.

Immediately Bella's smile dropped and her face became horror stricken. "What is it Anna?" Bella said in an almost whispering voice.

"Mom, Phil, and I, well you remember that trip to Europe?" The girl called 'Anna' said after a few minutes of silence.

You saw Bella nod numbly and then shake her head, before replying. "Yeah, you were going to be gone a month. Backpacking all through Europe."

"We didn't make it. Something…happened." Anna said in a whisper, making it slightly harder for Edward to hear her.

"What happened, Anna?" Bella said in a calm voice. He could see that she was shaking, however, from head to toe.

The next words Edward couldn't make out, but from Bella's reaction, he didn't have to. He saw her mouth the words over and over, and the tears streaming down her face. He heard the sobs sounding from the phone, and reached over to embrace her. He was surprised and somewhat hurt, however, when Bella pulled away from him, and returned the phone to her ear, as it had fallen to the bed.

"When are you coming Anna?" Bella asked sadly.

"I'm not Bells." Came the morose reply.

"WHAT!?!" She screamed into the phone, her tears ending abruptly.

"Listen, Izzy. Listen to me." Anna said, and surprisingly, Bella calmed down immediately. "Do you remember when you told me what happened when you disappeared for those three days, after Cliff Diving?" She asked.

"Yes." Bella replied, throwing a guilty look over at Edward while he glared at her suspiciously.

"I told them that I didn't want to go. That if we were, I would run away. They tricked me, though, and it was too late when I read the sign. I told them to turn around and leave, but then the woman came up and offered a personal tour of the castle. They couldn't resist. I was going to run when one of them came up behind me. I tried to stop them, to get help, but it was too late. They thought I was you. They didn't know until after the transformation. I'm one of them now, Izzy, I don't exist anymore. I'm reported dead in the police report here. There telling Charlie now at work. I couldn't come home even then, how would I explain never aging? I'm sorry Izzy, but I can't come." As she went on with her speech, her voice cracked in several places, and she was sobbing towards the end.

Bella was sobbing as well, and still for some reason, she would not let the concerned Edward near her. They had been sobbing for several minutes with Edward staring at her worriedly and wringing his hands, before Bella stopped suddenly. She looked as if she had a brilliant idea. Her face was so hopeful, it was bordering desperate.

"Ann! I have an idea! Don't hang up, I'll be right back." She said hurriedly into the phone, before finally turning to Edward. "Edward, how fast does it take to get to your house if you run?" She question, standing.

"About two minutes, but you hate running." He replied, frowning.

"I know I do, but you have to get me to your house, now! It's an emergency! Please!" She pleaded, grabbing on of his hands.

He looked at her hesitantly for a second, before getting of the bed, and bending low. Immediately, Bella jumped on, and wrapped her arms around his neck, still holding the phone in her hands.

"Hurry." She whispered in his ear, making him take off with out a second thought, through the window.

True to his word, Edward set Bella down in the middle of his living room less than two minutes later.

"I need everyone down here, it's an emergency!" Edward said in a normal voice. In lest than a second they were surrounded by the rest of the Cullen's.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Esme asked, as they noticed the tears still streaming down her face.

As she was reminded, a fresh wave of pain washed through Bella, and she felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds ten times over. This time, however, she wasn't the only one to feel it. As she only cried harder, and wrapped her arms around herself, careful to keep the phone on her outside, Jasper screamed out in pain, and doubled over, holding his chest. His entire body was shaking and tearless sobs were being torn from his chest. Everybody's attention was turned to him, and Alice was on the ground beside him, holding him in her small arms, her face paler then normal. Quiet suddenly, feelings of calmness were sent out in the bucket load. The entire Cullen family staggered back at home much he had sent off, but it effectively numbed Bella. He looked up from the ground, uncurling himself from the fetal position he had crawled himself into, and stared at Bella with a look of pain, hurt, and sadness.

"I have never felt that much pain. Not even the transformation was that painful. How can you stand there like you don't feel it?" He whispered, barely high enough for a human to hear.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Bella whispered, looking at the floor.

In your peripheral, you saw him getting up slowly, and you noticed he kept a steady beat of calmness coming your way. "What happened?" He asked hoarsely.

Bella sighed, and looked up at the Cullen's again. All their attention was wrapped on her, while Edward, held her firmly from behind. "Renee and Phil are dead." Came the barely audible voice.

Instantly, she was enveloped in a group hug from every single one of the Cullen's, even Rosalie. "I'm sorry, Bella." Carlisle said sadly, after hugging her.

It took a while, before she finally remembered what she was there for. "That's not the emergency, actually." She said, as she pulled away from them all.

"What then?" Esme asked, before hugging herself close to Carlisle.

Bella looked away, before gesturing to the dining room table and looking around at the already seated Cullen's. She didn't sit down, but stayed standing. "I have a confession to make. You're all going to be mad at me, but I didn't think I would have to tell you this soon. Or in this way." She told them, before placing the still open cell phone on the table.

"Bella?" This time it was Alice who asked. All of them were confused, though Edward looked as if he had an idea.

"I really hope you won't hate me for this." Bella replied smally, still not looking at them.

"We won't ever hate you Bella." Carlisle said gently, but firmly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Bella whispered, before looking up. "I promised you all something a long time ago, but I broke that promise, even though I knew when I made it that I would break it."

"What are you talking about Bella?" This time they all held suspicious looks.

She looked away again. "I told somebody." Her voice was so faint that even the vampires had to strain to hear.

They all got it though, and they only stared in shock at Bella, who had buried her head in her hands. "Is this what the emergency's about? They told other people?" The question came from a hard voiced Edward, who was looking betrayed.

Bella's head snapped up, shocked. "What! No! Anna hasn't told anyone, nor will she, especially now!" Bella exclaimed.

"Who's Anna, and how do you know she won't say anything?" Sneered Rosalie.

Bella looked at each of the Cullen's in turn. Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper all held betrayed and hurt looks. Carlisle's face was smooth, but you could see the steeliness in his eyes. Edward and Rosalie held angry expressions, and you knew you deserved them.

"I never told you before, especially because it was a constant struggle for me. You see I have other family other than my parents. I have a sister, a twin sister. It wasn't possible for me not to tell her. We have a telepathic connection, and were so close we can talk to each other from across the country. We share dreams, and we can hear each others thoughts. It wasn't possible not for me to explain, you've got to believe me!" Bella explained, begging slightly.

The news, did in fact affect the Cullen's. Alice and Esme smiled, along with Carlisle, Edwards face grew confused and slightly hurt, Emmett's face grew confused, and Rosalie's face sheepish. Guess they did understand the meaning of a twin bond.

"That's ok Bella. We understand then. Why didn't you tell us though?" Carlisle asked, speaking for the family.

You looked away. "I moved here because my mother wanted us to be able to live without each other. It used to be that it was painful to be away from each other. We kept in touch, but it still hurt to even think about being separated from her." Bella explained, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

It was silent for a minute. "Not that we don't appreciate you telling us this, Bella, but why now?" Jasper asked quietly.

Bella pointed at the phone. "She's on the phone now; she just told me what happened." She paused, and looked at them all. "They were going on a backpacking trip through Europe for Phil's vacation. Anna warned them, but they ignored her. They died in Italy. Specifically, a town called Volterra. They thought she was me." The silence that followed was somehow quieter than the one only a few minutes before. It seemed deadlier, somehow. You continued in a whisper. "They never found out till after she woke up. She escaped right after. She knew from what I told her about them that they would never let her go. I'm not exactly sure how she got away, but she did. She has nowhere to go, and I haven't seen her in two years. She can't come here because the police in Italy are calling Charlie now, to tell him everybody died in a fatal car crash. She's going to be dead to the world, but she has nowhere to go. She only woke up two days ago."

The family was still silent, and she looked up again at them, desperation in her face. "I was wondering if you had an extra room where she could stay for awhile." She asked.

* * *

**I won't update until i get some comments!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Alright, I realize that most of you probably don't even remember my stories, as it's been what? A year and a half, maybe two since I last updated, however, I have finally done what I didn't want to do. I really hate it when I read the beginnings of a great story, then find out the author is discontinuing it. I hate the fact that I must do the same.

The sad fact of it is, I have lost my creative spark. I wrote those stories in a hurry to get some out when I first made the account. I didn't care what I wrote so long as someone read it. Looking them back over, I cringe, literally, at what I wrote. In the time, although somewhat brief, that I have been away, my writing skills have undoubtedly improved. I will be deleting these stories, as they only remain there to shame me.

Some good news is that I will really _try _to rewrite them. Some characters may get new names, Lizzy for instance, or I may change a few facts, but the general plot will still be there. I may not do them at all, but I will try. If I don't, however, I will offer some out for adoption. I hope that someone may actually put my ideas to good use.

Once again, I apologize, and I hope you will all forgive me. I am open to suggestions, should you wish to give any.

~Sincerly, Unknown.


	3. Just So You Know

Uhm, so i realized that for those of you that are reading this, you don't realize that this story has actually been remade. It's on my profile or at /s/5367750/1/The_Twin_Remake

If you are still interested, then it's there, but be warned, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep updating it...


End file.
